


Женщины часто занимаются sex

by uzumakovsky



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Femslash, Humor, Multi, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: — Ну женщины в Канаде часто занимаются сексом, — весело фыркнул Айк.— Серьезно? Так и писать? — скептически приподнял одну бровь Феркл.— Ага, так и пиши, — закивал он часто, громко смеясь.Вскоре в тетради Феркла появилась кривая небрежная надпись.Женщины часто занимаются sex





	Женщины часто занимаются sex

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где айк приехал из канады в южный парк вместе со своими родителями - терренсом и филлипом.

Айк шел по школе, совершенно не слушая того, кого ему назначили в няньки. Ну, Стут пытался его слушать, но тот был настолько занудный и неинтересный, что уши вяли! Айк интересовался остальными учащимися, чем узнаванием того, где у них биология раз в неделю бывает, да и зачем? Если не знаешь кабинет, то всегда можно включить стадное чувство и плестись за остальной толпой или просто спросить у одноклассника раз такое дело, потому Стут разглядывал своих будущих сокамерников. Ой, то есть, одноклассников!  
Конечно, разницы Айк не видел, но почему-то так принято. Наверное, из-за того, что кто-то сидит в камере, а кто-то в классе, но опять же разницы совершенно не было, а если и была, то не слишком большая. Значит, задумываться об этом не стоит.  
Все его ровесники выглядели довольно…обыденно. Ничем примечательным не отличались. По крайней мере, Айк заметил только штуки три интересных личностей, а остальные были типичными обывателями. Старшеклассники казались намного интереснее. Например, тот, кто его как раз сопровождал.  
Кайл… Брофловски, так вроде. Еврей, чистокровный еврей. Айк это различил по крупному носяре. Таким только землю рыть, хотя Стут и сам сейчас среди всех выделялся. Хрен пойми как. Как говорили его бати, американцы попросту «чуют» канадцев. Скорее всего, поэтому, пройдя мимо кого-то, тот сразу же начинал шептаться. Мол, вау, у них канадец в школе, ебать, какой стремный. Интересно, как они только это поняли?  
Вообще-то Айк даже не скрывался, нося безразмерную синюю толстовку с кленовым листом, но все же. Если кто-то носил толстовку с радужным флагом, это же не значило, что он гей, хотя вообще-то значило. Хрен знает.  
— Здесь у нас находятся туалеты для мальчиков и девочек. В них строго запрещено курить, поскольку это претит… — кажется, Кайл даже не обращал внимания, что его не слушают.  
К тому же назло ему из мужского туалета выглянул веселый парень в оранжевой парке, нагло курящий и плюющий на законы школы. Возле него находился юноша чуть пониже, угрюмый, в синей шапке с желтым помпоном. Он, завидев Брофловски, криво ухмыльнулся. Осознал, о чем они говорят.  
Айка это позабавить не могло, потому он ухмыльнулся, показывая свою щербатую улыбку.  
— Крэйг, смотри! Улыбка на миллион, — заржал парень в оранжевой парке, утыкаясь лицом в плечо угрюмого.  
— Твою не переплюнешь, — закатил глаза этот Крэйг.  
Парень в оранжевой парке заулыбался так широко и светло, что Айк подумал, что действительно не переплюнет. Лицо у парня этого было широкое, но худое, и зубы без щербинки, хотя, почему-то казалось, что как раз подобного этому парню недостает. Бедняк. Айк это сразу почувствовал. Определил по заношенной нестираной парке, какой-то глупой открытости и глазам печальным, несмотря на ухмылку. Ничего интересного.  
Айк тяжело вздохнул, прислоняясь к стене. Кайл переругивался с оранжевой паркой и Крэйгом. Брофловски, кажется, для вида возмущался, но потом тоже глупо захихикал. Рыжий в одночасье забыл о подопечном. Стут, в целом, радовался бы, но стоять возле толчков и вдыхать запах детской мочи как-то совсем не хотелось. Крэйгу тоже, судя по угрюмому лицу.  
Так и умрет, наверное, задохнувшись в парах детской несдержанности, но от смерти Айка спас звонок. Какое счастье.  
Оранжевая парка удивленно хлопнул голубыми глазами, глядя на Крэйга, потом воскликнул «ой!», глуповато улыбнулся и схватил угрюмого за руку, дабы саморучно довести до кабинета.  
— Пошли. Нам на уроки пора, — хмурился паренек.  
— Нет. Не могу, — хмыкнул Крэйг, трагично прикрыв глаза, но сам ухмылялся. — Брось меня здесь.  
Его провожатый — Кайл — тяжело вздохнул и махнул в сторону них рукой.  
— Пойдем, — о, Брофловски соизволил заметить Айка. — Они так долго могут.  
Айк пожал плечами, отрываясь от стены и подходя к Кайлу. Видимо, толчок оказался финишной прямой, потому как Брофловски начал расспрашивать левые вещи.  
— Ты все запомнил? — уточнил Кайл, со всей серьезностью вглядываясь в глаза Айка.  
Интересно, там отражалось что-то, кроме глубокого похуизма?  
— Ага, — равнодушно кивнул Стут.  
— Как тебе наша школа? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Кайл.  
— Заебись.  
— А люди, учащиеся в ней? — не отставал еврей.  
— Заебись.  
— А запах в толчке?  
— Заебись.  
Кайл тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Айк довольно ухмылялся. Ебать людям мозг его семейная черта. Спасибо бате.  
— Проводить тебя до расписания? — у этого парня что, синдром старшего брата?  
— Сам найду, — вот только Айк в таком не нуждался, потому развернулся на пятках и пошел в сторону лестницы.  
Там он спустился вниз и огляделся по сторонам, потом пошел вдоль просторного вестибюля, который выглядел наиболее чисто и опрятно, чем все, что Стут успел увидеть. Пройдя метра четыре, он обнаружил стенд с всякими объявлениями, принимаясь искать нужный класс. Восьмой, если точнее. Он же школьник ебучий.  
Оу, видимо, у его класса была физкультура. Как правило, Айк не собирался на нее идти. Решил просто посмотреть. Может, там есть симпатичные одноклассницы? Ну, а если нет, то поржет с этих увальней, пытающихся пару раз сделать отжимания, но когда Айк развернулся, то в него со всего размаху влетел другой парень.  
— Ой, прости, — пробормотал человек, который врезался в Стута, да так, что тот покачнулся.  
Понятное дело. Этот парень оказался огромной дылдой. Айк на свой рост не жаловался, входя обычно в список самых высоких, но этот парень был действительно гигантский, а так, особой мускулатурой не отличался. Худенький с загорелой кожей и каштановыми волосами. Прическа у него была растрепанная, но этот парень из вида тех людей, у которых, даже если волосы месяц не мыты, выглядят чертовски стильно, с большими карими глазами, крупным носом и слегка пухлыми губами. Айк что, натолкнулся на местную секс-бомбу? Из какого он вообще класса?  
— Ой, — снова повторил этот парень. — Ты что, канадец?  
— Это так заметно? — скептически посмотрел на него Айк.  
— А, ну, нет, вообще-то, — он сразу же замялся. — Ты из какого класса? — сменил секс-бомба тему.  
— Из восьмого, — вообще-то Айк говорить из какого он класса не любил, потому что все сразу начинали его считать малолеткой, хотя на восьмиклассника он похож был не особо.  
Ну, наверное! Иногда его и вовсе за старшака принимали.  
— О, тогда привет, — тепло улыбнулся ему незнакомец. — Я Филмор Андерсен.  
— Э-э-э, привет, — не догонял Айк, потому растерянная улыбка появилась на его губах. — Я Айк. Просто Айк.  
Ох, черт, Айк начинает паниковать, что это уже смахивает на какое-то клише. Боже, что за убогая фишка — называть свою фамилию незнакомому человеку? Почему никто не задумывается, что всем по сути насрать? Нет, конечно, иногда это бывает полезно, но не явно не сейчас.  
— Мы вместе учимся, — со вздохом объяснил ему этот Филмор, наконец, поняв, что Айк явно не догоняет.  
Думает сейчас, наверное, мол, что с него взять, это же канадец.  
— Оу… — сжал губы в тонкую полоску Айк и приподнял брови, типа, вау, ммм, мне насрать. — Заебись.  
— Не то слово, — хохотнул Филмор.  
По любому просто не знал, что еще ответить.  
— Почему ты не на физ-ре? — решил спросить Айк.  
Мало ли. Узнает побольше об однокласснике, хуле.  
— Я проспал, — смутился Филмор, — Да и нахрен надо. Все равно мы там по кругу ходим и все.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Айк.  
Кажется, впервые за сегодня.  
— Нет, — со смешком ответил Андерсон.  
Стут громко захохотал.

***

Несмотря на все, новый знакомый Айка — Филмор — умотал на физкультуру, оставив его в гордом одиночестве. Это особо Айка не расстроило. Понятное дело, что вряд ли он заведет здесь себе друзей с первого дня. К тому же он канадец, а у таких в американском обществе друзей не бывает, хоть это и тупой стереотип.  
Выдуманный батей, как правило.  
Вообще батю Айк любил и обожал. Батяня тоже в нем души не чаял. Все-таки Айк, по словам самого отца, перенял у него все чувство юмора, а шутки у бати были, дай Господь всем такие.  
Нет, туалетный жанр Айк считал самым тупым, что вообще могло придумать человечество, но смотря на все это с точки зрения иронии, то Стут катался по полу от смеха, хрипел и умирал, ожидая еще более бомбезного анекдота. Про коричневый стул самое шикарное, потому Айк и сидел в коридоре, слушая музыку в наушниках и тихо хихикая в одиночестве.  
Он надеялся, что никто не спалит его за таким стремным занятием. Конечно, Стут всегда смог бы оправдаться, мол, мемас в интернете увидел, все дела, пацаны, я не шизофреник. Это заставило его еще сильнее заулыбаться.  
Вот в таком виде его застал оранжевая парка. Значит, все-таки он и тот угрюмый — Крэйг — не пошли на занятия, хоть и последнего при оранжевой парке почему-то не было.  
— Чего сидишь, мелкота? — запрыгнул рядом с ним на подоконник оранжевая парка.  
— Физ-ру прогуливаю, — честно ответил Айк.  
— Та же хуйня. Только с… — оранжевая парка задумался, что-то прикидывая в голове. — С физикой, вроде бы. Хрен его знает. Насрать вообще, — пожал он плечами.  
— Тебя как зовут? — отсмеявшись, решил все-таки узнать Стут, потому как оранжевая парка выговаривать в мыслях крайне неудобно, а сокращать просто до «парка» как-то совсем неуважительно.  
— Кеннет, — сделав солидный вид, представился оранжевая парка Кенни, чуть кивая головой, — А вас как, сударь?  
— Айк, — хмыкает Стут, хотя бы без типичного «просто Айк», а то бы он себе голову тут пробил.  
Стоило избавляться от тупой привычки.  
— Ну и как канадцу в американской школе? — решил поинтересоваться Кенни, ерзая и устраиваясь удобнее, чтоб и ноги уместить.  
— Заебись.  
Кеннет сначала скривился, отчего Айк уж решил, что того сейчас либо вырвет, либо он изобьет его, а потом громко и заливисто рассмеялся. Стут непонимающе взглянул на него, как глядят на психов любые адекватные люди.  
— Да ты Кайлу весь мозг выебал своим «заебись», — отсмеявшись, пояснил Кенни. — Пока я их с Крэйгом провожал до кабинета, мне делился впечатлениями.  
— Погоди. Он же вроде один пошел, — заметил не состыковку Айк.  
— Да нет, — махнул на него рукой Кеннет. — Он, короче, хотел, потом плюнул и нас ждать решил, а Такер решил не упираться. Осел внутри него решил не ерничать.  
— И много вас курят в школьном туалете? — сменил тему Айк, который, вообще-то, даже не курил.  
— Ну, нет! Не сказал бы. Я, Факер, ну, Крэйг, может быть еще кто-нить из старших. Просто задний двор почти всегда занимают готы, — пояснил Кенни, пробежавшись языком по губам.  
— Готы? — не понял Стут. — Настоящие готы?  
— Агась, — кивает Кеннет. — Тоже думал, что они вымерли?  
— Типа того… — протягивает Айк. — …И много таких?  
— Три-две штуки. Было четыре, но старший выпустился, — объяснил Кенни. — Не советую с ними ошиваться. Они те еще зануды.  
Айк большего и не ждал. Готы же. Насколько он знал, это чуваки, вечно носящие траур, желающие сдохнуть и тусующиеся на могилах. Ого, какая интересная жизнь, хоть Айк и считал себя по большей мере пессимистом, умирать не планировал. Слишком много вещей должен еще сделать.  
— Окей, — со смешком пожал плечами Айк, — А ты в каком хоть?  
— В десятом, — ответил Кенни. — О, да, я взрослый мудак!  
— По тебе заметно.  
Кенни был высоченный ростом. Пизанская башня, если не громаднее. Как он только в потолки не врезался. Вот уж действительно шпала. Айк даже со своим средним ростом чувствовал себя рядом с ним карликом, если не лилипутом. Может, он вытянется потом, ближе к старшим классом, но сейчас по-прежнему оставался маленьким. Какая жалость.  
— Почему ты переехал, Айк? — решил продолжить беседу Кенни, после того, как посмотрел время на своем побитом кнопочном телефоне. — В Канаде действительно так отсосно, из-за чего ты решил съебаться?  
— Не отсоснее, чем в Америке, — дерзко отозвался Айк, — Но нет. Просто мои бати внезапно решили, что в каком-то Богом забытом городе в горах мне будет заебись, а не в высокоразвитом Ванкувере.  
— Так тебе же и заебись, — заржал Кеннет, прикрывая лицо ладонями и содрогаясь от смеха. — Ах, блять, какой же ты забавный!  
— В курсе, — продолжал ухмыляться Стут.  
— Так вот… — мирно начал Кенни, но потом так громко крикнул, что Айк чуть не свалился с подоконника. — Бати?! У тебя, блять, два отца?!  
— Да не кричи ты, — шикнул на него Айк, закрывая уши ладонью. — Да, у меня два бати. Да, они геи. Нет, я не гей, и мне нормально так жить, — сразу ответил на типичные вопросы Стут, привыкший к такой реакции, — И, Господи ты блять, я видел, как они шпехаются. Нет, мне не понравилось, и я не хочу повторять.  
Кеннет, кажется, первую минуту находился в таком шоке, что не мог даже слова проронить, но потом снова так засмеялся, громко хрюкая и сползая с подоконника, чтоб продолжить биться в истерике на полу. Айк смотрел на все это с таким не понимаем и ужасом, что могла бы выйти неплохая карикатура.  
— Айк… Как там тебя?.. — прохрипел Кенни, лежащий при смерти.  
— Стут, — подсказал ему услужливо Айк.  
— Айк Стут…я тебя настолько обожаю, что ты не представляешь, — протянул Кенни.  
— Да нет, почему же. Представляю. По тебе видно, — Айк не находил это особо смешным, но Кеннет вновь заржал.  
К счастью, не так истерично, как тогда.  
— Ох, блять… Давно так не ржал, — поднялся с пола раскрасневшийся, вытирающий с глаз слезы Кенни. — Думаю, ты прекрасно вольешься в наш город.  
— Это почему же? — с любопытством поглядел на него Айк.  
— Почему? Да тут все такие же отбитые, как и ты.  
На этом Кенни решил окончить разговор, махнув Айку рукой и уходя в сторону лестницы. Как мог судить Стут по подрагивающим плечам, Кеннет еще посмеивался. Наверное, вспоминал его шуточки.  
Из-за этого Айк был вынужден сидеть в одиночестве, а он и не против. Вернулся к прослушиванию музыки, но до конца урока и так осталось четыре минуты, потом из спортзала высыпала целая толпа потных, усталых и громко ржущих одноклассников. Стут в этом море тел разглядел только дылду Филмора, весело улыбающегося какой-то девчонке, наверное, подружке. Все-таки как быть таким красавчиком и не иметь телки?  
Вот Айк очень даже хотел подцепить себе девчонку и красивую, а не как обычно, какую подсунут. К счастью, тут таких хватало.

***

Уроки, откровенно говоря, проходили скучно. Нет, правда, могло быть намного лучше, чем, в конце концов, было. Большая часть учителей говорили так, словно заснут. Другая орала и кричала так, что стены дрожали от их ярости. Такое ощущение, что они попросту ненавидят людей. Остался только один учитель истории — мистер Гаррисон, который что-то мог рассказать нормально, но почти двадцать минут урока говорил о своей личной жизни.  
Не то чтобы Айку становилось неинтересно, просто он, черт возьми, пришел учиться. Получать знания, и все такое. Надеяться, что сможет, блять, ответить хоть на один ебаный вопрос при поступлении в какое-нибудь учебное заведение, но, видимо, интересовало это только его.  
Нет, правда. Складывалось такое ощущение, что учиться приперся сюда только Айк, поскольку остальные совершенно не обращали на педагога внимания и на то, как он их обучает. Какие-то девчонки нагло шептались, кто-то спал на задней парте, а тот же Филмор и вовсе переписывался с кем-то по телефону. Что за хуйня? Мистер Гаррисон, ватсап! Какого хуя?  
Гаррисон даже кричал, словно для вида, особо не пытаясь утихомирить класс. Он, старый шизофреник, жаловался своей кукле на детей, рассказывал про свою гейскую личную жизнь и перестал пытаться что-то объяснить, хоть и говорил он довольно интересно и доступно, но ему оказалось насрать как и всем присутствующим.  
Постепенно до Айка начинало доходить, куда он попал. Это место кишело похуистами, которым просто насрать на свою жизнь. Они собирались вырасти и стать такими же никчемными, как и жители этого городка. Для них нормально прогуливать уроки, плевать на правила и все такое. Стут — тоже не подарок, любитель погулять, но не настолько, чтоб не задумываться о своем образовании.  
Учебный день проходил откровенно ужасно, а ему тут еще три урока торчать. Пиздец.  
Выяснилось, что и отличников в классе немного. Сидела мозговитая девчонка с рыжей волосней, а еще Филмор кое-как, но отвечал. Больше никто выдающими знаниями не отличался. Видимо, хуже быть не может, а ему этих долбаебов терпеть еще как минимум год, если бати не захотят съебать раньше.  
В столовой Айк также держался отдельно от остальных. Уселся один за столик, размазывал картофельное пюре по тарелке и наблюдал за остальными. Его класс оказался скучным и унылым. Единственные, кто представляли интерес, являлись старшеклассники. Вот они выделялись на фоне яркими куртками, громкими голосами и звонким хохотом.  
Занимали они, понятное дело, самый крутой столик в середине. Стут принялся изучать их.  
Первый, кого он увидел и кого просто нельзя не заметить, оказался жирный парень с ублюдочной ухмылкой. Выглядел противно, но очень хитро. Возле него сидел тот самый рыжий Кайл, что-то увлеченно обсуждая с широкоплечим брюнетом. Смотрелся черноволосый слегка мрачно из-за темной футболки и сережки-креста в ушах. Может, гот? Слишком веселый. Еще там сидел Кенни, уплетающий еду Кайла. На самом краешке стола держался светленький похожий на ангела или на Джерарда Уэя паренек в голубой рубашке. Красивый, необычный, но выглядящий тупо и наивно. Дурачок, понятно.  
За соседним от них столиком, кажется, тоже находилась какая-то банда, но во главе ее сидел тот угрюмый Крэйг, уткнувшийся в тарелку и изредка кивающий. Под боком у него сидел желтенький, как цыпленок, парень с гнездом на голове. Словив взгляд Айка, он нервно вздрогнул и отвернулся, словно испугавшись. Также там сидел настоящий спортсмен. Высокий, мускулистый и красивый, на глянцевой обложке таким и место. Возле него так и веяло жаром. Альфа, настоящий альфа. Он громко болтал и смеялся, расплескивая содержимое в стакане. Негр, сидящий рядом, неодобрительно качал головой. Выглядел он…умным, просто умным, и все, а еще сбоку трясся какой-то кривой парень с косоглазием. Он что-то болтал, из-за чего альфа-спортсмен взрывался хохотом. Шутник местный, наверное.  
Еще нашелся чисто женский стол. Ну как понял Айк. Может, это стол для черлидерш: Стут не знал, но девчонки там сидели симпатичные.  
Внимание приковывала к себе кудрявая блондинка с огромными сиськами, которая этого совершенно не смущалась и носила откровенный топ с декольте. Рядом с ней сидела длинноволосая брюнетка с челкой. К несчастью, она оказалась плоской. Не повезло, не фортануло. Стут не стал заострять на ней внимание. Также там сидела миленькая очень худая рыжая девчонка с маленькой, но хоть какой-то грудью. На лицо красивая, хоть и ничего необычного в ней не находилось. Девочек вообще оказалось много, но выделялась еще шатенка и баба-негр, но они не входили в его вкус, потому Айк разглядывать их перестал. Все равно большинство школьниц вело себя скучновато, хоть рыжая и громко хихикала, а блондинка паясничала.  
Из всего этого вывод напрашивался один. Интересные только старшеклассники. Почему-то младшие классы выглядели как безликий картон, лишь парочка из которых выделялась. Как же Айк завидовал тем, кто учился в старших классах! Глядя на них, сразу становилось ясно, что они уж точно весело проводят время.  
Со вздохом Айк отодвинул тарелку, поднимаясь с места и идя к выходу. Стоило бы прибрать за собой, но он так задолбался и разочаровался, что идти и уносить все не хотелось. К тому же возвращаться назад после того, как вышел, выглядело бы глупо и совсем не круто, а Айк типа репутацию строит, типа.  
Уже подходя к классу, парень услышал чьи-то шаги. Видимо, кто-то торопился дойти до него. То оказался рыжий еврей, проводящий ему экскурсию в самом начале. Зануда с признаками старшего брата, и чего приебался?  
— Ну как ты, освоился? — а, наверное, печется о нем.  
Этого только Айку не хватало.  
— Заебись, — лишь бы отстал.  
— Ну не начинай опять, — устало вздохнул Брофловски. — Сам знаешь: я хочу, чтоб ты освоился. Да и просто чувствую ответственность за тебя.  
— И тебе нужно доложить краткий отчет учителю? — Стут являлся крайне проницательным.  
— Да, — вымученно ответил Кайл. — Я же не нанимался даже проводить эти гребаные экскурсии для новичков. Просто так вышло, ибо я отличник, помощник старосты…  
Айк вновь отключился, не слушая его. Кайл был неплохим типом, хоть и болтливым и истеричным. Еще он и в правду напоминал Стуту старшего братца, но очень надоедливого и бесполезного, который все время жаловался бы маме на младшего и злился, что опять пришлось смотреть за ним. Точная копия.  
— Напиши, что мне заебись. Я все понял и осознал: мне тут шикарно, и я уже предан всем сердцем этой прекрасной школе, — монотонно протянул Айк, порядком уставший стоять и терпеть болтовню Кайла.  
— Ну…  
— В чем проблема, Кайл? — поторопил его Стут. — Я же сказал, что чувствую себя замечательно. Ко всему привык, освоился, и, короче, лучший день в школе.  
— А насчет того, что ты…канадец? — спросил Кайл с такой осторожностью в голосе, что Айку захотелось его придушить.  
— Напиши, что всем насрать на это. Или то, что я прекрасно влился в общество: все тут толерантные. Это же, блять, Америка.  
— Как скажешь, — как-то серо отозвался Кайл, из-за чего Айк сразу же смутился.  
Как-то он резко отреагировал. Не стоило. Все-таки Кайл просто спросил, но и его можно понять. Стут порядком подзаебался за день, полный событий, потому и хочет спокойно отдохнуть в классе перед уроком, но теперь придется успокаивать погрустневшего Кайла, и кто из них только старше?  
— Слушай, чел. Я просто заебался и хочу отдохнуть. Не бери в голову, — неуверенно улыбнулся Айк, показывая щербинку в зубах. — Все окей. Напиши, что мне все нравится и устраивает, а также то, что ты прекрасно все объяснил. Я с радостью выслушал и все запомнил.  
Брофловски посмотрел на него настороженно, но вскоре вновь заулыбался и закивал. Тогда над головой и прозвенел звонок. Ну отлично. Вместо отдыха пробазарил всю перемену. Пиздец, лучше некуда.

***

Айк просидел два урока, ничем не занимаясь. Иностранный и математика прошли в таком же настроении, как и те, что велись ранее. Скучны и никому не интересны, и если иностранный оказался еще более-менее, то математичка являлась женщиной совершенно злобной и неприятной. Она даже успела накричать на него лишь потому, что Стут зашел в класс без разрешения.  
Конечно, как любой нормальный школьник он проигнорировал ее, успевая закинуть рюкзак на последнюю парту, но его выкинули оттуда, как и самого Айка из кабинета.  
— Это потому что я канадец, да?! — крикнул Стут перед тем, как она хлопком закрыла дверь перед его носом как змея, прошипев, что все заходят только после звонка. — Злобная нацистка, — проскрежетал он, повесив голову и отходя к стене.  
Сокамерники мерзко захихикали.  
Айк скривился и поспешил отойти к стенке, лениво скользя взглядом по нынешним товарищам, но через мгновение к нему плечом привалился кто-то выше и крупнее. Не трудно догадаться. Секс-бомба. Как там его?.. Филл? Морти?  
— Ну как тебе класс? — хмыкнул как-там-его-звали и провел рукой по волосам, приглаживая их.  
Айк мысленно понадеялся, что его черный ежик волос не топорщится иглами как у настоящего ежа.  
— Ответить честно или как полный идиот? — кривовато ухмыльнулся Айк.  
— Как канадец? — широко заулыбался мистер как-тебя-зовут.  
Или лучше сказать мистер как-ты-смешно-на-самом-деле-нет-шутишь?  
— Как канадец я отвечу про хоккей и клиновый сироп? Ты хочешь это услышать? — съязвил Айк, потому что этот парень серьезно начал утомлять его.  
— Давай, — пожал плечами он, но потом примирительно поднял руки вверх. — Лан, чел, забей. Я шучу. Понятное дело, это дыра.  
Внезапно над их головой заорал звонок. Стут поморщился от режущего и безумно громкого звука, так что вжал голову в плечи и матернулся сквозь зубы. Лучше не вставать возле этого агрегата. Нет, он правда выглядел так, словно скоро грохнется кому-то на голову, если еще раз вот так закричит.  
— Дыра — это Денвер. Южный Парк — это днище дыры, — поправил парня без имени Айк и, сдержанно улыбнувшись, хлопнул его по плечу, устремляясь в открывшийся кабинет.  
Математичка проводила его злобным взглядом. Айку хотелось пробормотать что-то вроде «воу-воу, леди, полегче: меня на всех хватит», но он смолчал. Мало ли вдруг она вцепится ему в лицо? Он и так симпатичный, если она сделает его красивее, все же с ума сойдут от его внеземной внешности.  
Впрочем, урок прошел быстро и безболезненно, не считая, что пришлось идти к доске и пол-урока решать на ней задания. Учительница там аж зубами скрипела, насколько у Айка все проходило идеально и насколько быстро он прорешивал все. Кажется, у его одноклассников челюсть прилипла к парте от шока. Стут чувствовал удовлетворение от того, что он лучше их.  
Когда он все сделал, Айк отряхнул ладони от мела, высоко поднял голову, ухмыльнувшись, и прошел к своему месту.  
Легкотня.  
Если учесть то, как все начали шептаться и поворачиваться к нему, для них это таковым не являлось.  
Безмозглые.  
Самым интересным уроком все равно оказалась…география, и не из-за преподавателя, даже не из-за самого предмета, который Айку тоже давался с легкостью, но не интересовал, из-за, что удивительно, парня, пришедшего на самый последний урок. Конечно, вряд ли он прогуливал просто за тем, чтоб прийти на географию, но новый человек в поле зрения всегда здорово.  
На перемене Айк не смог его хорошо рассмотреть хорошо, хотя бы потому, что сначала плелся за всеми в поисках нужного кабинета, а потом узнавал заранее, что они проходят, чтоб не сидеть на уроке и не тупить. К счастью, услужливый парень, которого, оказывается, звали Филмор, показал ему конспекты. Возможно, он неплохой чувак. Они могли бы стать друзьями. Стут даже захотел сесть с ним на географии, поскольку Филмор сказал, что им, скорее всего, придется объединиться в пары.  
На самом уроке выяснилось, что они сядут не пожеланию, а учитель их сам распределит, из-за чего Филмор попал к какой-то рыжей девчонке, но Айк особо не расстроился. Может, он познакомится с кем-то поинтереснее? Если тут, конечно, есть кто-то более интересный, чем его новый знакомый и старшеклассники.  
На удивление, оказалось, что есть.  
— Феркл Смит — Айк Стут, — озвучил пару преподаватель.  
— Кто? — скривился парень, сидящей на четвертой парте в первом ряду.  
Из-за спадающей на лицо черной челки лицо его не проглядывалось.  
— Новичок, — пояснил учитель. — Эм…мистер Стут?.. — начал он выискивать Айка глазами.  
— Я здесь, — вскинул вверх он руку, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— О, прекрасно.  
Тогда к нему наконец повернулся и этот Смит. Стут удивленно округлил глаза, во второй раз, кажется.  
Этот парень оказался…готом? Форма лица представляла из себя белый круг, прищуренные злобные глаза с какими-то темно-зелеными глазами, подведенными карандашом, некрупный, но вздернутый нос, а также длинные тонкие губы, накрашенные черной помадой. Волосы росли нормально для парня, в целом, но с правой стороны челка спадала почти на все лицо.  
— Очередной конформист, — скривился… Феркл, так ведь? в оскале.  
— Почему очередной? Вдруг я особенный, — поиграл бровями Айк.  
— Ты самый мерзкий конформист из всех, — буркнул Смит, заправляя челку за ухо, чтоб не мешалась.  
— Хватит переругиваться! Феркл, садись к мистеру Стуту, — вмешался учитель.  
— Видишь: я мистер, а ты так…просто, — шепнул ему Айк, пока тот переносил свой учебник к нему на парту.  
— Кажется, я познал истинную боль, — монотонно пробормотал себе под нос Смит.  
— Любовь ранит, да? — усмехнулся в ответ этому Айк.  
Феркл хотел что-то сказать, но голос учителя перебил его, но это не помешало ему стрельнуть в Стута злобным взглядом. В ответ он расплылся в ухмылке, откровенно показывая щербинку между зубов. Заметив ее, Смит только фыркнул, отвернувшись.  
Айк же просто нереально радовался тому, как ему повезло оказаться в классе с готом, тем более с таким…злобным. Он мог бы подразнить его, а Стут ничего не имел против насмешек невзначай.  
Пока что стоило подумать о задании.  
— Каждая пара получит определенную страну, о которой вы должны будете написать все. То есть географическое положение, население, наиболее развитые сферы промышленности и все в этом духе. На листках, лежащих у вас на партах, написано, что именно стоит включить в ваш конспект, с которым вы на следующей неделе выступите, работая на оценку, — объяснил задание педагог и принялся объявлять пары. -…Смит и Стут — Канада…  
Ох, черт, как неожиданно. Айк думал, что сейчас его брови просто взлетят от шока, а он сам от такой неожиданности потеряет создание. Как же так! Как удивительно!  
Пиздец.  
Кажется, Фёркл испытывал примерно те же эмоции. По крайней мере, так решил Стут по его ухмылке, сразу же потухшей, когда его партнер заметил взгляд на себе.  
— Из-за тебя у нас Канада, — прошептал он.  
— Сам в шоке.  
У Феркла дрогнули уголки губ. Айку захотелось от этого во чтобы то ни стало рассмешить его сильнее. Черт, он действительно оказался интереснее, чем другие.  
— Ладно, я буду рассказывать о Канаде и, потом, выступать, а ты все записывать, — предложил Стут, поскольку выводить буковки на листе он ненавидел, да и писал медленнее, чем думал.  
— Плевать, — передернул плечами Феркл, которому, кажется, действительно насрать.  
— А у тебя разборчивый почерк? — уточнил на всякий случай Айк.  
— Нет.  
— Ясно, — протянул Айк с улыбкой, но с интонацией, с которой говорят «пиздец».  
Впрочем, Смит особо не парился насчет этого задания. Он открыл черную тетрадь, пролистал пару страниц и зажал тонкую шариковую ручку между ухоженных аккуратных пальцев с черными недлинными ногтями.  
— Ну и что ты знаешь про Канаду? — выжидающе взглянул на него Феркл.  
— Столица Канады — Ванкувер, — не задумываясь, ответил Айк, важно приосанившись.  
— Вообще-то столица Канады — Оттава, еблан, — презрительно прозвучал голос Смита.  
— Вот тут ты меня подловил, — хмыкнул Айк.  
Конечно он знал, что в Канаде столица — Оттава, но какая разница? Сейчас для Айка столица России — Вашингтон, а Америка находится на материке Австралия, потому что попытки вывести из себя Феркла интереснее, чем тупая география.  
— Ну?.. Что ты еще знаешь? — вновь потребовал Смит, явно дающий ему последнюю попытку.  
— Запиши это в раздел «развлечение местных жителей».  
— Говори уже.  
— Ну женщины в Канаде часто занимаются сексом, — весело фыркнул Айк.  
— Серьезно? Так и писать? — скептически приподнял одну бровь Феркл.  
— Ага, так и пиши, — закивал он часто, громко смеясь.  
Вскоре в тетради Феркла появилась кривая небрежная надпись.  
Женщины часто занимаются sex.


End file.
